Flash
|alias= Barry Allen The Flash Red Streak Scarlet Speedster |DOB= September 30, 1992[http://comicbook.com/dc/2016/06/21/justice-league-the-flash-s-age-and-birthday-revealed/ Justice League: The Flash’s Age and Birthday Revealed - Comicbook.com] Age: 24 |DOD= |affiliation= Justice League Insurgency (in a possible future) |family= Henry Allen (father) Nora Allen (mother; deceased) |status= Alive |actor= Ezra Miller |movie= Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice Suicide Squad Justice League (unreleased) ''Flashpoint (unreleased) Justice League 2 (unreleased) }} Bartholomew Henry "Barry" Allen is a man who was struck by lightning, gaining the metahuman ability to move and vibrate his molecules at incredible superhuman speeds. Using these powers, he became the superhero known as the Flash.DC Films Presents: The Dawn of the Justice League He would eventually be recruited by Batman and Wonder Woman to be a member of the Justice League (ironically due to a future version of himself warning Batman to do so), in order to help defend Earth against the imminent alien invasion of Steppenwolf and his Parademon army. Biography Early Life Bartholomew Henry "Barry" Allen was born on September 30, 1992, to Henry Allen, a doctor, and Nora Thompson-Allen, an optimistic farmgirl. At age 11, his mother was killed at home by an unknown individual, but the blame for her murder was wrongly placed on his father, who was sent to Central City prison as a result. Due to this, Barry became obsessed with forensic science for years, hoping to one day personally prove his father's innocence. One night, while working on his mother's case, Barry was struck by lightning, which gave him the power to move, think and act at inhuman speeds, as well as the ability to vibrate his body on a microscopic level. Justice League: Part 1: The Flash Movie Featurette Monitored by Lex Luthor Lex Luthor kept an eye on Barry (whom he nicknamed the "Flash" and "Red Streak"), as he did with other recorded metahumans. LexCorp Industries recorded a video of him while he was shopping at a pharmacy. The security camera showed Barry walking over to a fridge getting some milk, picking up a bottle, but then his attention is drawn away when he sees a mugger holding the cashier at gunpoint. With his super speed, Barry races over to the counter and knocked the mugger out cold as his lightning trail killed the lights. Barry did all of that at such incredible speeds, that by the time he'd run back to the fridge where he'd left the milk bottle, it was still in the same place in the air, not having enough time to fall down. Meeting Captain Boomerang After Superman's heroic death, he became a beacon of hope and inspiration for Barry, inducing the latter to also more openly use his metahuman powers and come out into the light. Thus, now operating openly with his powers as the scarlet speedster superhero nicknamed "the Flash", Barry is able to swiftly and easily stop Captain Boomerang's attempted bank robbery, knocking the infamous Australian mercenary out with his extreme momentum, leading to Boomerang's imprisonment in Belle Reve. Amanda Waller's files After her Task Force X successfully defeats the mystical duo of Enchantress and Incubus in Midway City and saves her, Amanda Waller meets up with billionaire Bruce Wayne, asking him to take care of the rumors following the aftermath of the calamitous events, and in exchange, she gives Bruce her files on multiple notable metahumans, including that of the Flash, Aquaman, and Cyborg. Meeting Bruce Wayne Barry returns to his base of operations and puts his hand to a circuit breaker, which turns on with just a few sparks. The lights come on and reveal Barry's home, which is filled with monitors tuned to just about everything, including a Rick and Morty cartoon. In the dark, sitting in Barry's "second favorite" chair, is Bruce Wayne, who was able to swiftly track the young Metahuman down using Amanda Waller's files. He introduces himself to a dismayed and confused Barry (whom Bruce recognizes as the past version of the scarlet time-traveler that appeared in his "dream"), promptly handing him a printout of the security camera tape he found on the LexCorp files. Barry instantly recognizes himself in the photo and tries, and unsuccessfully, to dismiss the person (him) as someone who looks like him, Jewish and someone who drinks milk, claiming that he does not do so himself. Bruce surveys his base and tells Barry that he knows he latter has abilities, but just needs to know what they are. Barry nervously rambles about his personal skills, including competitive ice dancing. Bruce turns and suddenly hurls a batarang at him as hard as possible, but Barry uses his speed to dodge and catch it. Recognizing it, an awed Barry deduces that Bruce is Batman. Bruce deduces that he is fast, but Barry calls that an oversimplification. Bruce tells him about the "team" he is putting together and almost immediately, Barry wants in. Bruce is momentarily confused, but when Barry tells him that he needs friends, he accepts his decision. Barry, admiring the batarang, asks Bruce if he can keep it. Possible future The Flash traveled back from a possible future to the Batcave, appearing in a vortex of bright blue Speed Force light and lightning, warning Batman of the dangers that the future might hold, regarding Superman becoming the ruthless totalitarian dictator of Earth (commanding both Regime Stormtroopers and Parademons), that Batman had always been right about and should fear "him", which could only be avoided if "she" was saved from death, and that Lois Lane is "the key". A nightmarish vision accompanies this message, showing the final days of the Insurgency's Injustice War with the Regime, resulting in it's crushing defeat and that future's Batman's death. Present day Batman quickly wakes up shortly thereafter, and whether or not this was a dream remains unknown, but Batman himself appears not to think so, hence, following Superman's death, he finally heeds the Flash's request, which leads to him and his new ally Wonder Woman tracking down the metahumans on Lex Luthor's files (including the present-day version of the Flash), and forming the Justice League with them. Personality Barry Allen is a remarkably intelligent and determined individual, becoming a highly skilled forensic scientist in an effort to prove the innocence of his imprisoned father Henry Allen in the death of his mother. As the Flash, he is determined to keep his secret identity a secret from others, demonstrated by the many excuses Barry came up with when confronted by Bruce Wayne, though notably, none of them were convincing enough to fool the latter. When finally exposed by Bruce, Flash is quick to agree to join the Justice League, due to his great desire to gain friends. However, Flash initially remains unsure of himself, since all of his teammates seemed prepared to to do battle against Steppenwolf's army, while Flash, as he modestly admits, has never been in an actual battle before, with him modestly pointing out how he would just ambush villains and then run away. Despite his tragic childhood, Barry is quite laid-back, witty, bubbly, somewhat childish and humorous, in stark contrast to the very calm, mature, dark and serious Batman. Regardless of these differences though, Flash somewhat idolizes Batman, promptly expressing a desire to keep the batarang that he caught at superspeed, while demonstrating his powers. Flash seems to idolize and admire Superman just as much, however, as the Man of Steel's heroic death is what inspired Barry to also more openly use his own metahuman powers and come out into the light as the scarlet speedster superhero Flash. Barry's humorous attitude, however, initially annoys his fellow Justice Leaguers, Batman and Aquaman in particular, as well as Cyborg, and even the considerate Wonder Woman, though she still treats him with compassionThe Flash Plays "Annoying" Comic Relief in 'Justice League'. Powers and Abilities Powers= *'Speed Force Physiology:' Flash, after being struck by lightning (and doused with some nearby chemicals in the process), gained a metahuman connection to the Speed Force, an extra-dimensional energy field, granting him many speed-based abilities. **'Super Speed:' Flash is capable of moving at tremendous supersonic speeds, slightly faster than even that of Superman, which makes Flash the fastest member of the Justice League. Flash notably ran away from a fridge, knocked out a pharmacy mugger, and ran back to the fridge (all so quickly, that the milk bottle left by him in the air was still in the exact same place, not having enough time to fall); easily dodged a Parademon's plasma bolts, and then promptly proceeded to run behind the latter's back and send the Parademon flying (all before it could even react)JUSTICE LEAGUE Trailer #2 (2017) Zack Snyder, Ben Affleck, Gal Gadot DCEU Superhero Movie. The intensity of his speed allows Flash to deliver superhumanly strong blows (via his incredible momentum), as well as to run up vertical surfaces, across the surface of water, through solid matter, into other planes of frequency, and even though time. ***'Super Reflexes:' Flash's speed extends to his reflexes as well, even if he is not moving at super speed, as he managed to easily dodge a Batarang thrown at him by Batman, with it appearing to be moving at him in slow motion (at least 62 times slower than in realityHere's How Fast the Flash is in the Justice League Teaser), and Batman himself frozen in place, from Flash's perspective. While in this state, he was shown to still able to outpace not only moving objects, but the speed of other forces, such as gravity, allowing him to move faster than an object can be affected by gravity and begin falling, as he did when stopping a mugger while leaving a milk jug in the air for him to return to and grab before it started falling. ***'Super Momentum:' Flash, due to his great speed, has superhuman momentum, and while this does not enhance his strength (which is only that of a fit normal human), it does greatly increase the force behind Flash's blows, making them equivalent to those of considerable superhuman strength. Hence, Flash was able to easily send a pharmacy mugger flying through the air by colliding with him at immense speed, to effortlessly take down Captain Boomerang in the same swift manner, and even to send a superhumanly powerful Parademon flying about 30ft at bullet-like speed with a single pushJUSTICE LEAGUE Trailer #2 (2017) Zack Snyder, Ben Affleck, Gal Gadot DCEU Superhero Movie. This force, however, is not enough to harm beings of tremendous nigh-invulnerable durability, like Superman, Wonder Woman, and Aquaman, but it may momentarily stun them. ***'Momentum Negation:' Flash also has superhuman stopping power, which makes him able to come to a full stop, despite the extreme momentum of his motion, with Flash notably not breaking a milk bottle after running back and catching it in mid-air at super speed. This allows Flash to further the illusion of having not moved at all if he moves at super speed and then returns to the exact position he started at, before anyone can perceive it (as Flash notably ran over, knocked out a pharmacy mugger, and ran back to the fridge so quickly, that the milk bottle left by him in the air was still in the exact same place, not having enough time to fall), with only Lex Luthor's security camera able to perceive it (and even then, only because Lex slowed down the time between each consecutive shot just enough). ***'Super Stamina:' Flash possesses immense superhuman stamina (though not quite on par with that of Superman or Wonder Woman), which allows him to withstand the stress of moving at superspeed for extended periods of time without growing tired or weak. ***'Super Agility:' Flash possesses agility, dexterity, balance, and bodily coordination on superhuman levels, which allows him to easily maneuver while moving superhumanly fast. ***'Vibration:' Flash, by vibrating parts of his body at the right frequency, can shatter certain objects, notably shattering the glass of a window this way by touching it with a single vibrating finger at superspeed. ****'Intangibility:' Flash, due to his incredible speed, can vibrate any part of his body, allowing him to thereby phase himself through solid objects.DC Films Presents: The Dawn of the Justice League ***'Inter-Frequency Travel:' Flash's incredible speed allows him to move into another plane of frequency, where another reality is located. ***'Time-Travel:' Flash can run fast enough to break open holes in the fabric of the space-time continuum, allowing him to travel back in time and re-visit past events, which is arguably the most powerful facet of Flash's speed. Hence, the Flash from a possible future briefly traveled back to the past, appearing to Batman in a vortex of bright blue light and Speed Force lightning, warning him of the upcoming potential dangers regarding Superman, Lois Lane, and an upcoming apocalyptic Injustice War between the Regime and Insurgency., and showing Batman a vision of this potential future (where Superman is a ruthless totalitarian dictator, and Earth is conquered by both his Regime Stormtroopers and Darkseid's Parademons) in the form of a nightmarish dream. However, Flash is not always precise with this ability, as he notably travels too far back in time when delivering this message to Batman, which leaves the latter unable to fully understand the meaning of future Flash's warning, as Batman was not as well informed on upcoming events as the version of Batman that future Flash had intended to contact. ***'Aerokinesis:' Flash, in another side-effect of his tremendous speed, can create vortexes of wind by rotating his arms at incredible speeds, or by running in a circular fashion. According to Amanda Waller's files, Flash can also charge these vortexes with Speed Force electricity, thereby further increasing their offensive capabilities. **'Accelerated Metabolic Healing Factor:' Flash's speed extends to him on a microscopic level, and thus, his metabolism is far faster than that of a normal human, allowing him to heal and regenerate from any bone or flesh injuries without lingering side-effects within a short time span, with Flash even able to recuperate from injuries that are highly crippling. However, because of his ability to move at high speeds, Flash burns through calories at an accelerated rate, keeping his body slim and fit. Due to this, Flash needs to intake a high amount of calories (typically in the form of whatever food he can find) in order to function normally. **'Electrokinesis:' Flash, when moving at incredible speeds, can generate bolts of blue Speed Force lightning (similar to the lightning that he was originally struck by), which can cause electronic technology nearby to short-circuit, overload or even burst into sparks. According to Amanda Waller's files, Flash can also charge the air vortexes that he generates with Speed Force electricity, thereby further increasing their offensive capabilities. |-| Abilities= *'Peak Human Condition': Barry Allen, as an athletic speedster, is in top physical condition (from frequent running and usage of his powers as the Flash), though not even near to Batman's level. *'Gifted Intelligence:' Barry Allen is exceptionally intelligent, capable of making his Flash suit from the specific anti-friction fibers employed by NASA, impressing even Batman with the sophisticated craftsmanship. **'Forensic Expert:' Barry Allen is a highly skilled forensic scientist, and is confident in his ability to ultimately prove his father Henry Allen's innocence in the murder of his mother Nora Allen, while exposing the enigmatic true murderer in the process. |-| Weaknesses= *'Limited Durability:' Flash, since he has no invulnerability, can be stabbed, shot or otherwise damaged or injured like any normal human if he is caught moving at normal speeds (especially if attacked by superhumanly strong beings), though his metahuman metabolic healing factor keeps this weakness from being too crippling. *'Limited Strength:' Flash, despite his ability to generate blows of considerable superhuman strength (due to his incredible momentum), is not otherwise superhumanly strong (being only on a fit normal human level), and therefore he cannot accomplish any other superhuman strength feats, such as lifting or shifting incredible weights. *'Fueling of Accelerated Metabolism:' Flash's speedster metabolism, despite being beneficial, also burns through calories at an accelerated rate, keeping his body slim and fit. Due to this, Flash needs to every so often intake an immense amount of nutritional calories (requiring him to eat immense amounts of food) in order to function normally, since Flash will otherwise be rendered disoriented and weak before ultimately passing out from low blood glucose. *'Beings of Greater Power': Flash, when fighting beings of greater might, such as Superman, Wonder Woman, or Aquaman, is more vulnerable, since if they successfully land a solid blow on Flash, they can effortlessly knock out, injure and even kill him. |-| Equipment= *'First Flash suit:' Barry Allen wears a protective scarlet suit (with quite a few wires holding the various pieces together, and a golden lightning bolt design on the chest) as his superhero alter-ego, the Flash, to hide his identity from his enemies when he fights crime. The suit is composed of specific fibers, with Batman noting that it is the material that NASA uses to protect spaceships from burning up as they re-enter Earth's atmosphere (in order to avoid the suit burning up from the immense air friction created when Barry runs at superspeed). *'Second Flash suit:' Barry Allen's second more updated suit, made for him by Batman. Its is slightly similar to Bruce's suit though is armor plated and overall heat resistant. *'Possible Future Flash suit:' Barry Allen wore a machanically altered version of the suit in a seemingly alternate reality, where Superman became a malevolent vengeful tyrant opposed by Batman. This suit is more armored and streamlined, probably to protect from Parademons, and maybe even Superman himself, while also having a retractable protective helmet, that covers Barry's head and face, while the traditional cowl is underneath it. Relationships Family *Henry Allen - father *Nora Allen † - mother Allies *Iris West - close friend *Superman † - posthumous inspirer and idol *Justice League **Batman - recruiter, leader, friend and idol **Wonder Woman - recruiter **Aquaman **Cyborg *Insurgency (in a possible future) **Batman † (in a possible future) *Gotham City Police Department **Commissioner Gordon Enemies *LexCorp Industries **Lex Luthor - discreet observer *Regime (in a possible future) **Superman (in a possible future) **Regime Stormtroopers **Parademons *Captain Boomerang - apprehended enemy *Darkseid *Steppenwolf **Parademons Trivia *This is the first big screen incarnation of the Flash. *Alternatively, there is another version of Barry Allen in the Arrowverse, in The Flash's CW TV Series. In this version, he is portrayed by Grant Gustin. *The Flash has the same birthday as his real life actor, Ezra Miller. Gallery Concept art Barry Allen at a crime scene - concept art.png|Barry Allen investigating a crime scene. Flash in action Concept art.jpg|The Flash in action. The Flash - cropped Justice League concept artwork.png|Early concept of the Flash suit. IMG 7359.JPG|Flash with Justice League Promotional stills The Flash, Batman and Wonder Woman staring.jpg|The Flash with Batman and Wonder Woman. Batman, Flash, Cyborg and Wonder Woman stand in a doorway.png|The Flash with Batman, Wonder Woman, and Cyborg. Cyborg leads the Justice League.png Promotional images Justice League - Flash character poster.jpg|Character poster for Justice League JL The Flash.jpg References es:The Flash Category:Justice League characters Category:The Flash characters Category:Justice League Part Two characters Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Justice League members Category:Metahumans Category:Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice characters Category:Suicide Squad characters Category:Comics characters Category:Main heroes